Toumei
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: Persahabatan yang begitu transparan. aku rela melakukannya, asalkan kau bahagia, Saki-chan..


.:**T**oumei:.

Disclaimer : Toumei©Rizumu Hikari

Rating : K+

Genre : Friendship

Namaku Rinka, aku siswi kelas 9 di Sakura Academy. Di sekolah ini, aku punya seorang sahabat. Saki nama panggilannya. Dia siswi yang baik dan sangat periang. Dan walaupun kami bersahabat, dari luar kami terlihat seperti berteman biasa. Karena suatu hal, Saki tidak bisa menunjukkan persahabatan yang kami jalani.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini di sekolah, aku melangkah masuk ke kelas. Sepi. Itulah suasana setiap pagi dikelas. Aku menaruh tasku di kursi, lalu duduk untuk menunggu teman-teman yang lain. 15 menit sebelum bel masuk, Saki baru datang. Ia hanya memberikan seuntai senyuman ke arahku sambil berjalan menuju kursinya. Kubalas senyum itu dari posisiku duduk. Saki langsung duduk di kursinya dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya disana.

Hal itu berlanjut. Dari awal masuk, jam istirahat, sampai pulang sekolah pun Saki selalu bersama teman-temannya. Aku hanya bisa memandangi dirinya dari kejauhan. Salah satu teman dekatku, Kizuna, ia tersenyum melihatku yang sedang memandangi Saki.

"Zu-chan, sakit sekali ya rasanya" ujarku pada Kizuna. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku sambil mencoba bersandar di kursi.

"Sakit kenapa?" tanya Kizuna yang paham kalau moodku sudah berubah.

"Sakit aja" jawabku singkat. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke meja dan membiarkan poni rambut menutup wajahku. Kizuna tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Ia tau permasalahan yang kualami. Karena setiap aku sedang kesal atau sedih, aku pasti menceritakannya pada Kizuna. Tanpa aku sadari, Saki memperhatikan sikapku dari jauh. Ia pun memanggil Kizuna.

_._._._._._

Jam pulang sekolah, aku bergegas menuju keluar kelas. Tak aku perhatikan teman-teman yang sibuk disekelilingku. Aku hanya mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Kizuna. Bahkan untuk menatap Saki pun aku malas. Aku meraih tasku dan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku menaruh tasku dimeja. Lalu, kubaringkan tubuhku ke kasur. Perlahan, aku mulai memejamkan mata.

_-flashback-_

"Sebelumnya, aku udah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku kok"

Aku termenung. Kupandang Saki yang berdiri di depanku. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat hangat hatiku.

"Terima kasih, Saki-chan. Terima kasih banyak..."

_-end flashback-_

Drrrrt.. getaran hp membangunkan diriku yang setengah tertidur. Kulihat, terdapat 1 pesan dari Saki.

From: Saki-chan (08788805xxxx)

Kau kenapa ?

Aku meletakkan hpku kembali ke kasur. Aku pun duduk dan menghela nafas sejenak. Setelah meresa tenang, ku ambil hp pink kesayanganku dan mulai ku ketik pesan.

To: Saki-chan (08788805xxxx)

Aku baik-baik saja.

Tak perlu menunggu lama. Satu pesan pun masuk ke inbox hpku.

From: Saki-chan (08788805xxxx)

Jangan bohong. Aku tau dari Kizuna.

Huh! Lagi-lagi Kizuna memberitahukannya pada Saki! Kubalas pesannya dengan malas.

To: Saki-chan (08788805xxxx)

Aku baik-baik saja!

Setelah terkirim, aku lempar hpku kesisi lain tempat tidur. Kemudian aku turun dari kasur dan pergi keluar kamar.

Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk makan siang. 10 menit kemudian, aku kembali ke kamar. Saat ku lihat, hpku penuh dengan pesan masuk.

"Dari Saki-chan" gumamku sambil membaca satu per satu pesan yang masuk. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku yang terasa berat.

To: Saki-chan (08788805xxxx)

Aku tak apa. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa memahami dirimu.

Perlahan, kusandarkan diriku pada dinding yang ada didekat kasur. Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan keras.

_Kenapa aku tak bisa memahaminya?_

_Padahal aku tau alasan ia tak bisa mendekatiku_

_Kenapa aku terus menerus 'cemburu'?_

_Kenapa aku selalu menangis karena ia menghiraukanku?_

**AKU HARUS MEMAHAMINYA DAN AKU HARUS MENGERTI POSISINYA.** Itu yang selalu aku katakan pada diriku. Aku menaruh hp, dan mulai membaringkan diri. Kupejamkan mataku. Aku pun memasuki alam mimpi

_._._._._._

Singkat cerita, keesokan paginya, aku kembali bersekolah.

"Zu-chan! Ohayou" sapaku pada Kizuna.

"Ohayou, Rin!" balas Kizuna. Ia langsung duduk di kursi didepanku. Sambil tersenyum ke arah Kizuna, aku melirik Saki yang berada di pojok kelas. Ia sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

"_aku rela melihat tawamu, meski bukan bersamaku"_

Tak terasa, air mataku mulai menitik. Dengan cepat, aku menundukkan wajahku sehingga tak ada yang tau kalau aku menangis. Kecuali Kizuna, yang paham setiap pergerakanku yang aneh.

"Rin menangis ya?" tanya Kizuna lembut. Kuhapus air mata yang terlanjur turun.

"Nggak kok. Aku baik-baik saja" balasku. Kizuna mengangguk. Meski ia tau yang sebenarnya.

Aku membuka tasku, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru. Ku tulis beberapa untaian kata-kata yang mampu membuatku menangis. Untung saja kali ini jam pelajaran sedang kosong, jadi aku tak perlu menahan air mata yang kembali turun. Ya, sambil menangis aku menyandarkan diri ke dinding kelas. Aku berfikir, Yuki, Nima, Haru dan Fuyu. Mereka semua bisa bebas berada didekat saki. Membuatku amat teramat cemburu. Mungkin wajar, karena aku ingin mendapat perhatian lebih. Ya, perhatian dari seorang sahabat.

SREEK, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku. Aku pun membuka mataku yang semula tertutup. Aku tak percaya, Saki berada disampingku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Saki yang begitu singkat.

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok. Saki kenapa disini?" tanyaku balik padanya, membuat ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kamu kenapa dulu" tanya Saki kembali.

"Aku nggak kenapa-napa. Udah, Saki main aja sama mereka. Aku baik-baik aja kok"

"Tapi.."  
Sebelum Saki berkata lagi, aku putar posisi dudukku menjadi membelakangi Saki. Mau tak mau akhirnya Saki meninggalkanku. Setelah merasa baikan, aku membalikkan tubuhku perlahan.

"Dia sudah pergi" gumamku pelan. Dan sebuah pertanyaan mengalihkan pikiranku.

"Rin, mau ke kantin gak?" tanya Kizuna.

"Ngg.. yaudah, ayo"

Kami bedua pun berjalan keluar kelas. Tak disangka-sangka, kami berpapasan dengan Saki. Lagi-lagi Saki memberikan senyumannya kepadaku. Aku hanya membuang pandanganku ketika melihatnya. Aku langsung menarik tangan Kizuna untuk bergegas menuju kantin.

_Tak tau kah dirimu_

_Bagaimana rasa sakit yang aku alami,_

_Rasa kecewa yang aku korbankan._

_Itu semua kulakukan karena mengharap **satu hal**_

_Yaitu senyuman dan tawa diwajahmu_

_._._._._._

Hari berlalu. Aku mengajak Saki untuk bertemu di taman sekolah.

"Saki-chan.."

"Uhm?"

Aku mengubah posisiku untuk berhadapan dengan Saki.

"Teruslah tersenyum. Teruslah bersinar seperti matahari. Bersinarlah, berikan aku kehangatan sebagai matahariku"

"Aku mengerti Saki-chan, dan aku paham posisimu. Tetaplah seperti itu. Mungkin mereka lebih baik dariku. Mereka bisa membuat hari-harimu menjadi lebih indah. Aku tak apa disini. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Menunggu masa itu tiba. Masa dimana aku bisa tertawa lepas denganmu. Meski itu hal yang mustahil, aku tetap menunggunya. Aku tak mau memaksamu untuk berada disampingku, karena yang kuinginkan adalah kebahagiaanmu. Aku rela, meski itu bukan bersamaku. Aku rela, Saki-chan"

"Rin.."

"Aku hanya minta satu hal. Kumohon, saat kau bersama mereka, saat kau sedang tertawa dengan mereka, ku mohon.. anggap diriku ada! Anggap diriku hadir di kehidupanmu. Jangan engkau buat diriku menjadi transparan. Kau harus janji padaku. Jangan kau buat diriku menjadi transparan. Kau harus janji padaku. Ya, Saki-chan?"

Aku tersenyum ke arah Saki. Aku lihat betapa cantiknya dirinya. Rambut hitamnya yang terurai diterpa angin. Ditambah lagi dengan gugurnya dedaunan disekelilingnya yang makin membuat dirinya terlihat manis.

"Aku.. aku menyayangi Saki-chan. Aku rela merasa sakit, asalkan Saki-chan bahagia" ujarku kembali. Kuseka air mata yang terjatuh dari bola mata indah milik Saki. Saki pun menggenggam tanganku. Air mataku pun ikut terjatuh melihat Saki. Aku lihat, ia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Arigatou, Rin.."

Angin berhembus dengan tenang. Membawa terbang dedaunan pohon yang berguguran. Saat itu, bisa aku lihat diri Saki yang kuimpikan. Saki yang amat aku rindukan. Dan walau bagaimana pun, Saki yang ini maupun yang itu, Saki tetaplah sahabatku. Selamanya...

Seperti yang seseorang pernah katakan padaku,

Sahabat itu bukanlah sebuah status, apalagi kata-kata. Tapi, sahabat itu adalah hubungan **tanpa halangan**. Karena, sahabat itu lahir ketika adanya rasa **percaya** dan rasa **saling membutuhkan**. Persahabatan lahir ketika kita merasa nyaman dengan seseorang, mempercayai orang tersebut dan kita butuh dia.

Terkadang, persahabatan juga membuat kita seperti kekanak-kanakkan. Misalnya, kita suka merasa kesal jika sahabat kita tidak memperhatikan kita. Terlebih jika sahabat itu asik bermain dengan temannya. Tapi itulah naluri persahabatan.

"**selalu membutuhkannya disamping kita"**

Sesuatu yang sebenarnya nyata, tetapi tidak bisa kita lihat, namun bisa kita rasakan. Itulah **persahabatan.**


End file.
